


Take Me To Church

by uncagingwardens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Andraste is right there guys really, Chantry Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Smut, Smutlet, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know how they ended up there, but neither cared now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was listening to 'Take Me To Church' by Hozier and this happened. 
> 
> Eden Trevelyan: http://i.imgur.com/hS15vT9.jpg

Eden's fingers fisted in Cullen's hair, head bowed back as one leg hung off of his shoulder. Her mouth was open, letting out loud breaths and cries, the sounds echoing off of the stone walls of the small room. Candles danced at the feet of the Maker's Bride, making the sweat-slicked skin of Cullen's bare back glint like a sunrise. She cried out as his talented mouth swirled her flesh just right, her hair falling out tendril by tendril from the sloppy bum she'd tossed it up into.

 

Cullen couldn't remember how they ended up in the small prayer room, or how they got into this situation. However, he didn't so much care at the moment, need burning low in his stomach as his stubble-surrounded mouth elicited cries of sinful, carnal pleasure from the woman above him, leaning against the wall as he knelt before her like an altar. She a god, he a simple priest, serving her as she commanded. And command she did, 'on your knees and devour me' she'd muttered, grabbing his jaw tight in bowstring calloused fingers. Who was he to deny her?

 

She came swiftly over his mouth, her thighs quivering beside his head as her torso went rigid under his hands holding her waist. He licked and suckled her a few moments after she had ceased shaking, his head being pulled away suddenly, mouth and chin covered in her slick.

 

She wasted no time, pushing him to the floor, his cloak beneath him. He looked up at her as she swiftly undid his breeches, tugging the laces free and letting his heavy, swollen cock pop free of it's confines. The woman wasted no time taking it as her own, sinking him into her heat and riding him like tonight was their last night together; with urgency and fervor. He clutched at her hips, moaning out her name in surprise, lifting his hips to meet hers, keeping with the brutal pace she'd started.

 

Cullen was an ex-templar, bound to the Chantry for a majority of his life. He should think that having sex with the Herald of Andraste at the foot of a statue of the Maker's Bride was nothing less than absolutely blasphemous. However, as he came with a roar, he could not find one more thought as perfect as seeing her arched like a woman possessed surrounded by what looked to be the holiest light, Andraste herself overlooking their joining.


End file.
